Employing proper technique when using a fire extinguisher can be the difference between survival and death. Though ostensibly simple in operation, the proper use of a fire extinguisher is typically beyond the knowledge of the average citizen. Proper use of a fire extinguisher typically requires training and practice. However, it is often desirable to avoid the creation of an open flame when training or practicing fire extinguisher techniques. For example, it is undesirable to create a flame in certain environments were flames are hazardous, for instance, aboard ship or where combustible materials, for example, petroleum products, are near by. Thus there is a need in the art for fire extinguisher training methods, systems, and apparatus that do not generate a flame, that is, are flameless.
Since the need for proper fire extinguisher training is recognized, there have been many prior art attempts to provide fire extinguisher training devices. However, many of these prior art devices employ some form of open flame. For example, US patent application 2005/0202379; U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,990; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,437, among others, all generate some form of open flame. In addition, there have also been attempts in the prior art to provide fire extinguisher training devices that do not generate an open flame. For example, published U.S. patent application 2004/0191736; U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,552; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,949, among others, provide fire extinguisher training devices that do not generate open flame. However, many of these prior art methods are characterized by limitations and disadvantages that limit their practical application, for example, requiring large structures that limit portability or not being adaptable to varying fire characteristics that limit their usefulness. Thus, regardless of the strides that have been made to provide effective fire extinguisher training devices, a need still exists for improved methods and devices, for example, improved portable and adaptable methods and devices. Aspects of the present invention overcome many of the limitations and disadvantages of these and other prior art methods and devices.